Untitled 2014
by anabfernandes
Summary: Ele, um cantor que roda o mundo fazendo turnês. Ela, uma professora de dança que sonha com um trabalho estável. Um amor que tinha tudo para dar certo.


Capítulo único - Único e último

Estou sentado no bar, um copo de uísque na mão. Gostaria de não estar bebendo, já que tenho um show para apresentar em 30 minutos, mas hoje, em especial hoje, não consigo seguir em frente sem a bebida. Meu peito dói; como se houvesse uma mão em meu coração apertando-o. Verifico a porta a cada cinco segundos para conferir se ela chegou. Ela não chega. Eu não paro de olhar para a porta, mas nenhuma mulher de cabelos róseos passa por ela. Meu nervosismo aumenta a cada segundo, com a aproximação do show.

Ela tem que vir. Não estou preparado para lidar com o fato de que ela não vem. Entendo o porquê, mas ainda não estou pronto para esse choque de realidade. Eu a magoei, muito, isso é certo, mas em que amor não há mágoas? Nós brigamos várias e várias vezes, mas eu não sei dizer ao certo quando o amor começou a não ser o suficiente em nosso relacionamento. Tudo estava caminhando tão bem, até que não estava. Até que tudo virou uma bola confusa e de repente, eu estava seguindo sozinho, por mim mesmo. Não a culpo por não estar aqui agora, porque sei que tenho uma parcela de culpa. Uma parcela muito grande de culpa.

 _ **Eu sei que é difícil**_

 _ **Vir para mim**_

Termino o resto do meu uísque em uma golada só. Estou triste e pronto para pedir outro, com a intenção de ficar completamente bêbado e esquecer todo o sofrimento, quando meu amigo e companheiro de banda, Gaara, surge ao meu lado.

\- Uou, vamos com calma aqui. - Ele tira o copo das minhas mãos. Esfrego o rosto, cansado e frustrado da vida. Tudo parece estar dando certo, menos uma coisa: ela. Ela não está aqui. Ela não está ao meu lado. E desse jeito, é como se nada fosse bom o suficiente. Como se nada valesse a pena.

O ruivo aperta meu ombro de leve e senta no banco à minha frente. Ele não precisa dizer nada. Sei que estou em um estado deplorável. Devia estar impecável para o show de hoje, mas ao invés disso estou sentado, desolado, caindo em lamentos. Em resumo, minha aparência não está nada como eu gostaria.

\- Quantos já tomou? - Ele faz menção ao copo. Um, dois, três, não sei dizer. Dou de ombros, sem muita vontade de falar. Não estou bêbado. Não o suficiente. Minha cabeça não está tonta e ainda me lembro muito bem de tudo o que está acontecendo na minha vida. Preciso de mais bebida, se quiser parar de sofrer. - Sasuke, está tudo bem? Tem alguma coisa acontecendo?

Balanço a cabeça. Não quero conversar. Só quero ficar sentado, bebendo até que tudo se confunda em minha mente e eu não seja esmagado pelo peso dos meus erros. Eu não quero falar, porque sei que vou começar a chorar como um bebê. E isso é tudo o que eu menos preciso na noite. As pessoas não vieram hoje para ver um bebê chorão em cima do palco, elas vieram para apreciar um show de verdade.

Meu amigo se vira para o bartender e pede uma água para mim. Meus pensamentos se direcionam novamente a ela. Não posso parar de pensar nela. Desde o nosso último encontro, ela é a única coisa que está em minha cabeça. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda, sua pele branca e macia, seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos… Coço os olhos, para limpar as lágrimas. Vou chorar se continuar pensando nela, mas não posso evitar. Sua imagem está em todos os pontos da minha mente. Não posso tirá-la do meu sistema. Não posso esquecer seu rosto quando disse as palavras que a fizeram ir embora correndo. Me arrependi instantaneamente. Mas já estava feito. Eu não podia voltar atrás.

Já havíamos machucado muito um ao outro ao longo de todo o relacionamento. Com palavras rudes e atitudes inapropriadas. O amor sempre havia prevalecido e sempre voltávamos. Não dessa vez. Não dessa vez.

 _ **Eu sei que tem medo**_

 _ **E que não quer se machucar mais**_

Gaara coloca o copo com água em minhas mãos, incentivando-me a beber. Trago-o aos meus lábios, minha mente viajando em memórias, para o dia do término. Era domingo. Primavera. O sol estava morno e tranquilo, a brisa leve e gostosa. A manhã chegou com uma notícia maravilhosa. A banda estava fazendo cada vez mais sucesso, de forma que estávamos saindo para mais uma turnê. Eu estava feliz, porque porra, todas as coisas que sonhamos dentro do meu minúsculo quarto agora estavam virando realidade. As pessoas gostavam de nós. Elas gostavam da nossa música. Nós éramos bons.

Dessa vez, porém, a turnê era nacional. Nós ficaríamos durante um mês inteiro, fazendo shows por todo o país. Esse era um grande sonho realizado e eu não podia estar mais contente e animado. Encontro Sakura em frente à lanchonete do nosso bairro e a recebo, feliz, levantando-a em meus braços e rodando a nós dois, seus pés no ar. Ela dá um grito de susto, surpresa com minha atitude. Coloco-a no chão e aperto suas bochechas com as mãos, dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios.

\- Está tudo bem? Você parece estonteante. Algo aconteceu?

\- Eu tenho uma novidade para você. - Estou muito feliz. Ela abre um sorriso doce e ao mesmo tempo misterioso.

\- Tudo bem, também tenho uma novidade para você. - Ela tem uma novidade para mim? Uau, isso é realmente novo. É a primeira vez que a ouço dizer isso. Faço uma careta confusa e ela pisca o olho direito, sapeca. Puxo-a para meus braços, sua risada melodiosa ecoando em meus ouvidos e a abraço forte. Essa garota é a mulher da minha vida.

Solto-a e entrelaço minha mão na sua, levando-nos para uma mesa. A lanchonete do bairro é nosso ponto de encontro de sempre. Sentamos na mesa do canto, a nossa. Não há muitas pessoas no recinto e assim que a garçonete chega para nos atender, pedimos a mesma coisa de sempre: um milkshake de morango para ela e um sundae de doce de leite para mim.

\- Vamos lá, você primeiro, estou curiosa. Qual é a novidade? - diz ela, com uma expressão alegre de expectativa. Aperto suas bochechas novamente, porque elas são muito macias, e volto para trás para apoiar minhas costas no encosto da cadeira.

\- Tudo bem, você está pronta? - Ela acena e dou uma risadinha malvada. - Eu soube hoje que nós vamos fazer uma turnê nacional de um mês pelo país. Você acredita nisso? Nosso sonho está virando realidade. Estou tão animado.

\- Nós? - diz ela, sua cara repentinamente desanimada. Fico confuso. Sakura sempre gostou muito das notícias da banda. Tudo bem que nossas "turnês" eram sempre pelo estado, em cidades próximas, com um tempo bem curto e eu sei que um mês é muito tempo, mas era a oportunidade da minha vida. E eu não estava indo recusar isto.

\- Sim, nós. Eu, você, a banda. É uma oportunidade única. Nós vamos nos tornar famosos. - Minha empolgação não murcha, apesar da dela sim. Continuo olhando-a, esperando qualquer sinal de animação vindo dela. Mas não há nada. Ela faz a careta que sempre faz quando está aborrecida com algo. - Você vai comigo… não vai?

\- Sasuke, eu… - Ela começa, comprimindo os lábios e não olhando em meus olhos. Suspiro, tentando entender o que há de errado aqui.

\- O que foi? Você sabe o que essa oportunidade significa. É tudo para mim. A banda está em um ótimo momento e…

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu… Eu consegui um emprego. - Ela desabafa, passando as mãos pelo rosto, nervosa. Ela conseguiu um emprego? Sim, e daí? E daí que ela conseguiu um emprego? Ela pode esperar um mês ou tentar conseguir um outro emprego quando voltarmos, se tiver perdido este. Não há nenhum problema.

\- Sakura, é uma turnê nacional. Eu não posso abandonar os garotos só porque você conseguiu um emprego de merda e…

Minhas palavras a ferem. Eu vejo em seus olhos. Não é a minha intenção magoá-la, mas agora que isso saiu, não tenho como consertar.

\- Eu consegui um emprego em um estúdio de dança. É o emprego que eu sempre quis. E, também, há muitos eventos neste mês, eventos em que eu posso fazer meu nome e…

\- Você pode conseguir outro emprego quando nós voltarmos, eu tenho certeza. - Continuo com meu ponto. É claro que ela pode conseguir outro emprego. Ela é muito talentosa, quem não a quereria em sua empresa?

\- É uma grande oportunidade para mim também. Eu não posso abandonar tudo só porque você… - Ela não termina a frase. Nossos olhos se encontram e ela me suplica por eles. Mas estou firme em minha decisão. Não importa o quanto ela ache que essa é uma grande oportunidade; no caso dela sempre terá outra. No meu caso, porém. Estou começando a ficar chateado e percebendo que, talvez, não estejamos caminhando na mesma direção.

\- Nós estamos indo na turnê. Você sabe o quanto foi difícil para conseguir isso? - Retruco, enquanto observo seus olhos ficarem marejados. Não posso acreditar que ela vai começar a chorar em um momento como esse.

\- Você não pode me culpar por colocar os meus sonhos como prioridade. - Diz ela, a voz trêmula, vacilante. Mas não me abala. Porque sei exatamente o que quero. E essa coisa não vai se realizar ficando nessa cidade.

\- Eu achei que eu fosse o seu sonho. - Falo, com convicção. Ela abaixa a cabeça, para esconder a lágrima que cai. Não adianta, já que de onde eu estou consigo ver seu rosto molhado. Assim que começa a chorar, ela não para. Continua de cabeça baixa, soluçando, sem olhar para mim.

A cena se segue por mais cinco minutos, até que ela limpa o rosto e se recompõe, uma expressão determinada em seu rosto, que antes não estava lá.

\- Não estou indo com você, Sasuke. Eu não vou. - Ela olha dentro dos meus olhos quando fala isso. Meu peito se enche de raiva. Eu não posso acreditar que ela está tentando impedir meu sonho com um maldito trabalho qualquer…

\- Você não vai? Ah, você… - Levanto-me, com muita raiva. Minha cabeça está martelando, ainda não conseguindo acreditar na situação que estou vivendo. A parte do meu cérebro que filtra minha palavras para de funcionar, nessa hora, então digo coisas sem pensar. - Sakura, esse é o meu sonho. E você está louca se acha que pode estragá-lo. Não quer ir? Tudo bem, não vá. Fique e vá para esse emprego medíocre que você arrumou. Quer saber, vá se foder. Aposto que consigo arrumar uma garota muito mais bonita que você em instantes. As garotas caem aos meus pés, basta que eu olhe para elas. Antes eu nem ao menos olhava para nenhuma delas, em respeito a você, mas agora a situação é totalmente diferente. Está tudo acabado entre nós. Eu quero terminar. - Me arrependo das minhas palavras no momento em que vejo seu rosto abatido. Ela está assustada, e triste e em choque e paralisada com tudo o que acabo de dizer. Fui cruel. Muito cruel. Pisco, tentando entender como eu disse todas essas palavras a ela.

Cinco segundos inteiros se passam antes que algo aconteça. Antes que ela saia correndo e chorando para fora da lanchonete. Avanço um passo em direção à porta, mas paro, meu orgulho me impedindo de seguir em frente. O que eu havia acabado de fazer?

 _ **Até mesmo no dia que eu te deixei**_

 _ **Te fiz chorar com palavras cruéis**_

 _ **Mais eu me arrependi o mais rápido que pude, eu sinto muito**_

Gaara me cutuca, fazendo-me voltar para o presente. Lágrimas caíram pelo meu rosto, sem que eu percebesse. Meu amigo me oferece um guardanapo e limpo meu rosto. Se eu tivesse, apenas naquele maldito momento, deixado o orgulho de lado e tivesse pedido desculpas, ela com certeza estaria aqui agora. Não estou alheio ao fato de que minhas palavras foram extremamente cruéis. Na hora, não pareciam tão ruins, mas depois que um tempo se passou, um buraco começou a se formar no meu peito, um buraco que aumentava a cada dia mais, com a falta dela.

\- Subimos no palco em dez minutos. Vá ao banheiro e limpe seu rosto. As maquiadoras estão aqui, se você precisar delas. E pare de beber, por favor. Precisamos que você cante hoje. Tudo precisa sair perfeito. Tudo bem?

Balanço a cabeça. Tudo vai sair perfeito. Tudo vai sair perfeito assim que ela chegar e me olhar cantar com aqueles olhos verdes lindos. Então, aí, é que tudo vai melhorar.

O ruivo sai. Continuo ali, sozinho, terminando minha água. Minha mente está embolada como um nó. Não sei mais o que fazer. Eu daria tudo, e qualquer coisa, para vê-la de novo. Uma única vez. Uma última vez.

 _ **Por favor, apenas mais uma vez**_

 _ **Se eu puder te ver de novo**_

 _ **Eu não me importo de perder tudo**_

Levanto, indo para fora do bar. Não me importo que, no momento, todos os olhos estejam em mim. Todos ali me reconhecem. Claro, já que eles estão ali para me ver. A mim e toda a banda. Nunca me importei com as fofocas. A música e a fama nunca foram uma brincadeira para mim. Eu amava cantar e isso era tudo o que importava; as outras coisas eram apenas bônus.

Do lado de fora, o ar está gelado. Tiro um cigarro e um isqueiro do bolso. Eu precisava desesperadamente sair da minha mente, se queria ir bem esta noite. Não conseguiria chegar até o fim convivendo comigo e com minhas absurdas falhas. Não esta noite. Encostei-me na parede, cruzando os braços, enquanto fumava.

Minha mente viajou novamente, desta vez para uma dimensão em que eu e Sakura estávamos felizes, apenas. Não havia nada no nosso caminho. Nada que pudesse nos separar ou nos afastar. Havia apenas nós dois e nossos sentimentos um pelo outro.

 _ **Eu desejo te encontrar em meus sonhos**_

 _ **E te amar novamente**_

 _ **Apenas isso**_

Continuo do lado de fora por mais alguns minutos. Meu cigarro chega ao fim, mas ainda estou lúcido. Não importa. Não há mais tempo. O show estará começando em alguns minutos e preciso cantar, sóbrio ou não. Não posso abandonar minha banda, não hoje. Precisamos estar juntos, unidos, seguindo na mesma direção, com os mesmos objetivos, se queremos fazer sucesso no mundo todo. E vamos. Eu tenho fé.

Meu coração dói hoje, mas conheço curativos. A música é um deles. Meus amigos também. Sei que posso contar com essas duas coisas. Sei que o tempo cura tudo. É clichê pensar isso, mas tenho 20 anos. Ainda há muita vida pela frente. Em algum momento, eu terei que aceitar que, com ou sem ela, a vida segue. A vida sempre segue. Ela continua seguindo independente do estado em que estamos.

Uma lágrimas solitária escorre antes que eu entre novamente no salão. Neji é o primeiro a me avistar e seus olhos saltam para mim. Ele vê o meu estado, crítico, assim como todos os outros no recinto. E, assim como todos, ele também não sabe o que aconteceu. Tudo o que sabe é que as coisas estavam bem e de repente, começaram a não estar. Somos amigos, eu e todos os meninos da banda, compartilhamos tudo uns com os outros. Mas dessa vez, eu preferi sofrer com meus erros sozinho. Não havia nada que nenhum deles pudesse fazer de qualquer forma.

Sigo direto para o banheiro. Me recuso a olhar-me no espelho. Sei que estou deplorável. Abro a torneira e jogo água em meu rosto. Muita água. Espero que isso me acorde e me deixe em um estado satisfatório. Que lave meus olhos vermelhos e olheiras de noites mal dormidas. Que tire minha expressão abatida, antes que as pessoas vão embora pensando que vieram para um velório.

Enxugo o rosto com os papéis do banheiro. Eles são ásperos, como na maioria dos bares, mas a dor é boa para me despertar. Jogo-os no lixo e saio dali, indo em direção ao palco. Todos já estão ali. Shikamaru já está no comando da bateria e Neji e Gaara estão ajustando seus instrumentos.

Quando chego, eles dão tapinhas nas minhas costas e mensagens de motivação. Eles são ótimos amigos e ótimos companheiros de banda. Não posso afundá-los junto comigo. Sigo na direção do microfone, que está sustentado por uma haste. Levanto meus olhos para a plateia e olho para cada rosto presente. Há em torno de cinquenta pessoas no recinto, mas nenhuma é ela. Nenhuma dessas pessoas tem um cabelo rosa brilhante e sedoso.

Meu coração se aperta em meu peito, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Ela não veio. Ela não está aqui e provavelmente ela não quer me ver nunca mais. Fecho os olhos, sentindo a dor que o fato me causa. Com o que fiz a ela, hoje, não a culpo. Fui rude. Fui grosseiro. Fui cruel. E não fui nada do cara que ela aprendeu a amar.

 _ **Pode ser mais fácil morrer**_

 _ **Que ganhar seu perdão**_

Sem nenhum aviso, a música começa. Não é uma música que tem uma letra de amor. Não é uma música romântica. A melodia não é suave. Mas me lembra ela. Mas foi feita em homenagem a ela. Preciso começar a cantar. Agora.

Minha voz sai rouca assim que digo a primeira palavra. Ela já é normalmente rouca, mas depois de todo o álcool e tabaco, ela está totalmente diferente. Não um diferente ruim.

Sigo de olhos fechados. Ainda tenho esperanças de que ela venha, mesmo depois que já comecei. Não posso abrir os olhos e levar todas as minhas expectativas ao chão. Não conseguirei me reerguer se olhar para o público agora e ela não estiver entre eles. Eu quebraria, literalmente.

Canto com todo o meu coração. Minha voz aumenta à medida que a música vai chegando a seu ápice. Estou muito emocionado agora, então não posso evitar as lágrimas. Não tenho a mínima noção do que está acontecendo a minha volta, pois estou totalmente envolvido com a música.

 _ **Eu estou cantando essa canção**_

 _ **Mas não sei se os meus sentimentos irão te alcançar**_

Não era para estarmos aqui, fazendo esse show. Insisti muito com o empresário e, principalmente, com os meninos, para que isto acontecesse, aqui, nesta cidade. É o nosso único aqui. E provavelmente, o nosso último.

Minha mente não para quieta hoje. Ela viaja no tempo. Da última vez ela me levou a alguns meses atrás. Dessa vez, ela me leva a alguns dias.

Temos uma reunião para decidir algumas coisas. Ainda não está nada certo para a nossa próxima turnê e é por isso que precisamos nos encontrar e decidir os detalhes. Figuração, maquiagem, instrumentos… E todas as outras coisas. Todos estão animados com a novidade, inclusive eu. Estou bastante animado, sempre fico muito animado quando tempo novidades da banda. Adoro cantar e adoro meus meninos.

Combinamos de nos encontrar em uma cafeteria no centro. Estamos na minha cidade natal, a mesma cidade onde eu e os meninos nos conhecemos e formamos nossa banda. Fazia alguns meses que não voltávamos aqui, desde que terminamos nossa turnê nacional. Insisti no retorno, deixando bem claro que precisava ficar com a minha família por alguns meses antes de voltar a viajar por aí.

Sou o primeiro a chegar. Não sei de quem foi a ideia de nos encontrarmos em uma cafeteria, mas eu a aprovo. Não sou particularmente chegado em café, mas sou completamente apaixonado em cappuccino. Vou ao balcão de atendimento e peço por um. A moça me diz que vai sair em alguns minutos e que posso ir sentar-me na minha cadeira, que alguém o levaria para mim. É isso que faço. Sento-me em uma mesa do canto (não preciso começar a dizer minha preferência por mesas escondidas). Até o momento ninguém me reconhece, nem como nativo nem como famoso, assim como eu também não vejo ninguém familiar.

Olho meu celular, entrando no contato dela. Mandei uma mensagem a Sakura dois dias atrás e ainda não obtive resposta. Estou nervoso. Minha mensagem diz: _Estou na cidade. Podemos nos ver?_ É simples e clara. Eu gostaria de me encontrar com ela para esclarecer tudo e pedir desculpas. Dizer que eu sei que, sim, eu disse palavras cruéis, com a intenção de magoá-la, mas que eu estava arrependido e pronto para começarmos novamente. Sei que ela visualizou a mensagem, porque aparece quando abro nossa conversa. Ela viu minha mensagem, mas não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Sinto-me triste, mas não posso culpá-la. Eu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa se a situação fosse comigo.

Bloqueio a tela, não querendo mais olhar para aquele pedaço de frustração. Pego o cardápio em cima da mesa e começo a olhá-lo. Alguns minutos passam, mas meu cappuccino não vem. E nem os meninos. Ninguém chega. Olho para a porta, mas ninguém conhecido passa por ela. Olho para o balcão e nada do meu cappuccino.

Pisco os olhos enquanto olho para o balcão. Uma, duas, três vezes. Eu os esfrego e olho novamente, para me certificar de que não estou sonhando. Uma mulher de cabelos róseos está em pé, conversando com a moça do caixa, enquanto ri de alguma coisa. Há um homem loiro e alto ao seu lado, que sorri para ela enquanto observa o cardápio do estabelecimento. Sakura. Não posso acreditar. É ela.

Os pedidos deles estão prontos, embalados para a viagem. A moça do caixa entrega a eles, que se viram e começam a andar na minha direção. Quero dizer, não exatamente na minha direção, mas na direção da porta. Estou no canto, escondido, mas no canto perto da porta, já que todos os outros estão ocupados. Fico nervoso. Quero falar com ela, mas não sei como abordá-la. Meu coração dispara de medo. Eles estão se aproximando cada vez mais e, como não sei o que fazer, me levanto e fico olhando-os com cara de idiota.

Se passaram cinco meses desde que nos separamos. A intenção era de ficar apenas trinta dias na turnê nacional. Mas acabamos ficando mais tempo do que o previsto, com a disponibilidade de novos shows.

Sakura está com o cabelo curto. Quando namorávamos, ela tinha o cabelo longo. Busco seu rosto, que parece alegre e animado. Diferente de quando terminamos. Muito diferente.

Quando eles estão próximos de chegar à porta e sair, ela me vê. Eu sei que ela me vê. Porque ela para instantaneamente, tanto de andar quanto de rir. Seu rosto se transforma em uma máscara, sua expressão vazia enquanto nossos olhos estão um sobre o outro. Não sei o que fazer. Devo cumprimentá-la? Devo continuar olhando-a até que ela me cumprimente?

Não preciso decidir, porque ela me dá um sorriso breve, sem mostrar os dentes, e toma a decisão por mim.

\- Oi. - sua voz treme. Percebo isso. O homem ao seu lado para com ela, com um expressão confusa. Ele olha para ela, em seguida para mim e depois para ela de novo. Como se não entendesse o que estava acontecendo aqui.

\- Oi. - respondo. Não sei mais o que dizer. Há muitas coisas que quero dizer. Muitas. Quero pedir a ela que volte comigo, que me perdoe, que me dê uma nova chance. Mas nada sai. Ficamos nos encarando. O clima começa a pesar e ficar estranho, ao ponto do homem ao lado dela coçar a garganta de um jeito escandaloso.

\- Hmmm, me desculpe, eu sou rude. Este é Naruto, meu atual… namorado. - Atual namorado? Meu coração se aperta. Ela seguiu em frente. Sem mim. Com outra pessoa. Lágrimas querem cair dos meus olhos, mas eu as engulo. Eu não vou chorar e tornar essa cena mais lamentável do que já é. - E este é Sasuke, um… conhecido.

Sou um conhecido. Um conhecido. Um mero conhecido. O homem Naruto estende sua mão para mim, sorrindo enquanto olha-me com seus olhos azuis. Aperto suas mãos, um vazio se instalando em meu peito. Não significo nada mais para ela. Está acabado entre nós. Está totalmente acabado e não temos mais nenhuma chance. Sinto-me impotente.

\- Precisamos ir. - É Sakura. Volto meu olhar para ela, que abaixa os olhos. Ela não quer olhar para mim. Provavelmente porque imploro com meus olhos para que ela volte para mim. Não sei mais o que fazer. Estou desesperado. Cansado. Totalmente desestimulado. Toda a minha animação de mais cedo foi para um lugar desconhecido. Meu peito está muito apertado, a ponto de me trazer dificuldades para respirar. Estou segurando todas as lágrimas que quero derramar não só por hoje, mas por todos os meses em que eu fui um idiota.

\- Eu… - começo, mas não importa.

" _ **Eu espero que seja feliz"**_

 _ **Eu não poderia nem mesmo dizer essa mentira tão comum**_

 _ **Eu estou apenas rezando para que volte, eu sinto muito**_

Eles começam a sair. Não sei o que fazer. Sei que preciso fazer alguma coisa, antes que ela suma da minha vida. Para sempre. Preciso fazer.

\- Sakura. - Não sei de onde tiro forças para chamá-la. Mas eu faço. Faço porque meu coração e alma estão tão afundados em agonia que essa é a única forma de trazê-los de volta. Ela para e volta seus olhos verdes para mim. Seus olhos estão abatidos. Eu sei que a abalei. E ela também. - Vamos fazer um show, no bar perto da minha casa. É o último nessa cidade, pois em breve sairemos em turnê internacional… - Vejo como seu olhar vacila com a menção da palavra turnê. Sigo em frente com meu objetivo. - Gostaria que você fosse. - Digo com todo o meu coração, colocando meus sentimentos para fora.

Ela sorri fracamente, se vira e sai. Não me perguntou horário ou qualquer coisa assim, mas no fundo, ainda tenho esperanças de que ela compareça. Ela precisa. Não. Na verdade, eu preciso. Eu preciso dela lá, me vendo cantar. Pela última vez.

Volto para o presente. Continuo cantando a música, meus olhos ainda fechados com força. Nunca fiz isso. Nunca cantei sem olhar para o meu público. Adoro ver a emoção das pessoas com o que sai dos meus lábios, com a melodia que sai dos instrumentos. Isso é tudo na minha vida. A música é tudo para mim.

Lágrimas caem com mais força. Eu não me importo se as pessoas estão me vendo chorar agora. Elas provavelmente pensam que estou me emocionando com a música e mesmo se não pensassem assim, não importa. Essa é a última vez que canto nessa cidade, provavelmente. Porque, uma vez que sairmos do país, duvido que vamos querer voltar aqui. Voltar a morar aqui. Uma vez que ficarmos tão famosos e ganharmos tanto dinheiro a ponto de conseguirmos comprar uma casa no exterior, nenhum de nós voltaria atrás. Meu coração se aperta ainda mais. Eu não posso acreditar que acabou. Eu não posso aceitar.

 _ **Agora acabou, é a última vez**_

 _ **Eu não posso acreditar**_

 _ **Eu não posso te deixar**_

 _ **Pois você nunca soube**_

Eu já disse que a amava várias e várias vezes. Muitas vezes. Mas, talvez, eu deveria ter dito mais. Eu deveria ter dito tudo o que era maravilhosamente lindo sobre ela. Eu deveria ter deixado todo o meu orgulho de lado e ter ido atrás dela no momento em que a magoei. Eu não devia tê-la magoado. Não se magoa propositadamente a quem se ama. Isso não é amor.

Estávamos juntos a três anos. Nosso relacionamento era como qualquer outro. Cheio de brigas, altos e baixos, estresses, gritarias… Mas também era cheio de carinho, ternura, cuidado e confiança. Tinha coisas ruins, mas era cheio das coisas boas. Pretendíamos nos casar, ter filhos, construir uma família. Comprar uma casa, ter um cachorro. Talvez um gato.

Éramos perfeitos um para o outro. Éramos o amor um da vida do outro. Ela era a mulher da minha vida e eu era o homem da dela. Mas, talvez, isso não fosse o suficiente.

 _ **Alguém como você para mim, alguém como eu para você**_

 _ **Nunca haverá um amor assim novamente**_

 _ **Ninguém sabe**_

 _ **Nós sempre soubemos**_

A música chega ao fim. Abro os olhos. Olho para todos os rostos presentes ali enquanto batem palmas. Ela não está lá. A porta está se fechando, indicando que alguém acaba de sair do recinto. Não sei quem foi. Tudo o que sei é que ela não está. Ela não foi.

Sinto o sol batendo no meu rosto. Sei que está quente, bem quente, mas hoje estou com vontade de sentir um pouco de sol batendo no meu rosto. Estou com óculos escuros para proteger meus olhos. Ouço os gritos de Neji e Tenten, a namorada dele, enquanto eles correm pela praia. Shikamaru e Gaara também estão ali, dentro da água. Sou o único que estou sentado sob o sol.

Levanto-me e abro os olhos. Fico ali, em cima da toalha, sentado, observando a interação entre meu amigo e sua garota. Eles correm pela água, ele atrás dela. Ao que parece, ele está tentando levá-la para a água, mas ela corre, enquanto grita que está gelada demais para ela. Observo-os com um sorriso satisfeito. Tenten é uma garota doce, com um temperamento quente e um gênio forte. Eu sei que as características parecem não combinar, mas ela é uma pessoa muito legal. Nada menos do que eu quereria para o meu amigo Neji. Ele merece ser feliz. E se ele está feliz com ela, então estava tudo bem.

Meus pensamentos se voltam para Sakura, não posso evitar. Já faz dois anos desde que não nos vemos. Moro no exterior agora. Junto com meus companheiros de banda. Fazemos sucesso. As pessoas nos adoram, fazemos shows com frequência. Nunca mais tive qualquer notícia dela, desde que nos encontramos na cafeteria. Aos poucos, e com a ajuda do tempo, a dor ficou menor. Tudo o que consigo sentir, agora, ao pensar nela, é um sentimento morno, que beira à nostalgia. Sinto saudade dos momentos em que fomos felizes.

Desde então, eu nunca tive nenhuma outra namorada. Casos leves aqui e ali, ficadas ocasionais, mas nunca passou disso. Eu nunca mais tive vontade de ter outro relacionamento mais elaborado. Eu estava ciente de que eu poderia fazer mal a outra pessoa. Sabia que ainda não estava pronto, não era maduro o suficiente para amar uma pessoa como ela deve ser amada. Não estava pronto para abandonar todo o meu orgulho e isso, o orgulho não saudável, era o maior inimigo de uma pessoa dentro de um relacionamento.

 _ **Depois que esse tempo passar**_

 _ **E eu conseguir esquecer tudo**_

 _ **Aquelas memórias felizes**_

Pensar nela faz com que meu sorriso aumente. Fecho meus olhos. O buraco no meu peito, aquele que continuava crescendo conforme eu passava os dias sem ela, estava fechando. Eu o havia preenchido com a música, com meus amigos, com minha família e com minha nova realidade. Aos poucos, eu estava me tornando uma pessoa melhor. Mais consciente do que havia feito. Menos idiota, eu espero.

É claro que em alguns dias a dor ainda batia com força. A saudade batia forte e eu chorava, sozinho. Mas, na maioria do tempo, eu estava normal. Calmo, conformado, curado. Bem novamente. Não chorando em todos os cantos como antes. Alguém que se levantou do fundo do poço e começou a caminhar. Para frente.

Meu rosto fica repentinamente na sombra. Olho para cima e vejo uma mão estendida em minha direção. Olho em seus olhos chocolate. É Tenten. Ela me dá um sorriso divertido, de orelha a orelha. Neji chega, em seguida, abraçando-a por trás. Ambos dão risadas. A energia deles é contagiante.

\- Vem com a gente, Sasuke? - Ela pergunta. Pego sua mão estendida, levantando-me da areia. É hora de seguir meu caminho. Em frente.

 _ **Ou na próxima vida**_

 _ **Eu espero que eu possa te encontrar e te amar novamente**_

 _ **Assim como antes**_


End file.
